


I'll Save You

by scifigeek14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (books or movies) and I also don't own any music or brand names mentioned in this story. Also WARNING: this story includes a couple that isn't Cannon (Hermione and Draco), as well as a twist ending that I can only hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Year Three

Chapter One

When: Year Three *

Where: Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

"Right then!" Professor Lupin called out with his manic grin and a clap of his hands. "Line up, line up! Those of you who have already faced the boggart yesterday may leave and those who haven't are dismissed after you do so." The class got up quickly and scuttled around trying to form some semblance of a line in front of the boggart's trunk. I slowly stood up and dusted myself off, with an eye roll at the Slytherin boys pushing the Hufflepuff girls to the back of the line.

"Tough luck, Mione." Ron said packing up the last of his stuff. "We'll meet you back in the common room when you finish." I nodded and he walked over to where Harry was waiting for him at the door. They walked out and I walked to the back of the class to get in at the end of the line. I had gotten at the back of the line last time too. I knew why, too.

"Clowns?" I heard a familiar mocking voice laugh out at the one Ravenclaw girl who had managed to push her way to the front of the line. She scowled at the source of the mockery, Draco Malfoy. I sighed. He was the reason I was at the back of the line. I wanted to be the absolute last person to face the boggart, just because I didn't want anyone to be left to see it. They would laugh at me, when none other than Malfoy appeared. Not that I'm afraid of Malfoy. He's nothing but a bully, and a cowardly, spoild-brat of a bully at that. It was what he said, that word.

The word that had followed me all my life, well, all my life after I discovered my wizarding powers and was introduced to the headmaster of the school I was to attend when I turned eleven. Dumbledore gave me full access to the school's library, minus the restricted section, and I had spent the entire the summer in a self-inflicted summer school. I wasn't going to be left behind those who had been raised in the wizarding world. I would be better. It was in one of those books that I first read it and learned its meaning. It's haunted me since then. Teens, adults, and even children used it, when I was around, with obvious distain for my family, for my blood. But Malfoy was the worst. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if he knew I had a name besides Mudblood. So I knew that when I stood up at the front of the class, he would come out of the trunk, spitting out the same vile words he had said to me just last year, right before Ron accidently hexed himself. "Who asked your opinion, you filthy, little Mudblood?" And then they would laugh at me. Heaven forbid that Malfoy see it or find out about it. It would make his day, his week, his year even, no… he'd never let me live it down. That is why I had to go last.

"Riddikulus!" Said Pansy banishing her nightmare, of a man with large scissors coming to give her a haircut, by making him lose his trousers, leaving him in polka-dot boxers. I watched as Malfoy stepped up to the boggart with his ever present smirk, his hands in his pockets, relaxed. I shuffled around to the side of the class to get a better look. I could always go back to the end of the line later, but I had to admit, I was curious what Malfoy feared enough to have come out of the trunk. The boggart looked up at him and began changing.

When it finished everyone in the class let out a small gasp and took a small step back. Standing in front of them, with his long platinum hair and cruel cane, was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's Father. Draco's smirk slipped from his face and his eyes widened with a nervous gulp. Professor Lupin looked on nervously. Lucius straightened out and brushed off his gloves before setting his eyes on Draco.

"Draco," Lupin said to him in a loud whisper, "Your wand, Draco." Draco nodded, reaching in to his inside top pocket. As he did this, Lucius spoke.

"You! Boy!" He shouted at Draco, extending an accusing finger at him, "You stay out of this! This is between me and your whore of a mother!" I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth. Draco fumbled in his pocket, searching frantically for his wand, his eyes as wide as saucers. He was scared. "Go back to your room, unless you want me to beat you too! Well? Are you deaf boy? Move you little bastard monster!"

I looked at Draco, feeling tears threatening my eyes. No one deserved this, especially not from their father. Draco had finally drawn his wand and was pointing it at his father with a shaking hand. His gray eyes haunted with memories.

"Don't you raise your wand at me, you filth!" Lucius continued, "Perhaps you want a little taste of the Cruciatus curse? Hmm?" The rest of the students had backed up as far as they could and were starring in horror at the train wreck in front of them. Even Professor Lupin seemed unsure.

"Riddikulus, Draco!" He reminded him urgently.

"Re-Reddi-Redikul-." He tried. His mocking tone was gone. His voice was quiet and breathy as he struggled over the word. His whole body shook. This was wrong. No one should be this afraid of his own father. It was no wonder that Malfoy was so insufferable.* It was taught to him by his father. You demand respect through fear. I shook my head and sniffed by my tears. Then Lucius started walking.

He strode forward at Draco, who quickly backed up, but not quickly enough as his father caught up with him. In a blink of an eye, Draco was hoisted up in the air by two hands wrapped around his neck. I gasped. He was strangling him! Draco's wand fell to the floor and his hands went to wrap around his father's wrists. He struggled to pull him off of him, turning even paler than his normal fair complexion, and he began crying. I felt my heart break.

"Professor!" I called out to Professor Lupin. He snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and jumped up. He ran over to the pair and slid his head under Lucius' arms so that he was in between him and Draco. The boggart stared at him before releasing Malfoy and beginning to change. Malfoy fell to his knees, breathing heavily, with his hands at his neck. He stared at the floor for a few seconds while Professor Lupin disposed of the boggart, then he got up and sprinted past me and out the door.

I looked at the rest of the class. They seemed shook up to say the least. They had just witnessed the total breakdown of the unbreakable Draco Malfoy.

"Professor?" I asked. "Shouldn't someone go see if he is okay?" He nodded.

"Very good. Ah, yes." He agreed, "Who would like to –" He trailed off, looking at his wide eyed class. He winced and turned back to me. I sighed.

"I'll go." I turned and walked out the door after Malfoy. Most students were still in class, so the hallways were quiet. I closed my eyes and listened. I heard the snuffle of quiet crying. My eyes flew open and I followed my ears to a stairwell, and there he was, crouched underneath the steps, his knees curled up with his arms wrapped around them, his perfect platinum blond hair ruffled, his face down. I wouldn't have recognized it was him if I hadn't just seen him in class. "Malfoy?"

"What!" He snapped his head up and glared at me with red-rimmed eyes. "Come to laugh at me, Mudblood?" I shook my head and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I knelt down next to him. He snorted.

"Since when do you care?" He rubbed at his tear-stained cheek. "But, if you must know, Granger, I'm fine."

"Can I see your neck?" I reached out a hand carefully. He flinched away from my touch. I gripped his arm and pulled him back to me.

"Don't touch me!" I saw fear flash through his eyes, those were the eyes of an abused child.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to help." I gently lifted his chin and hissed at the bright red handprints rubbed onto his raw skin. "Well, you'll probably have some bruising, and you should probably check in with Madam Pomfrey, but I think you'll live." He swallowed as I let go of his chin and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a bit while I thought about how just yesterday you wouldn't catch me sitting next to Draco Malfoy like this.

"Why are you here, Granger?" He asked after a few seconds. His voice still sounded thick.

"Professor Lupin sent me," I paused, and then added, "and I suppose I was worried." I saw his hand clench into a fist. He turned his head to me in a flash of silvery hair.

"I don't need your pity, Mudblood!" I gulped and steeled myself. I reached out and carefully placed my hand on his knee. He looked down at it numbly.

"What about my sympathy?" He didn't answer; he just starred at my hand where it was placed on his knee. He seemed confused by it. I wondered why he hadn't shaken it off yet. Was he so shook up that human touch was a comfort to him? Even if that comfort came from me? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your dad is like that, and I'm sorry that everyone in class had to find out. But you want to know a secret?" He scrunched his eyebrows together. I took this as a sign to continue. "I don't think that they'll be talking about it."

"Why wouldn't they? I'll be a laughing stock." He spoke up suddenly, scrunching his eyes together. "I'm Draco Malfoy, I don't get scared. I don't fail. I don't cry."

"But Malfoy, don't you see. They were all scared too. They were just as scared of your father as you were and they know that you survived living in a house with him, being raised by him. That shows how tough you are. I think that if anything, you've earned their respect." He snorted.

"You're too idealistic, Granger. " I squeezed his knee, with a frown of determination.

"Then, then, you tell them, that you learned from the best. That you were raised to be just as vicious and that they better watch out because you are the Malfoy prodigy. That you are just as scary as him and that you'll unleash it on them. I'd just like to see them laugh at you after that." He looked up at me. Then slowly he smiled at me. Draco Malfoy actually smiled at me. I was shocked. I was even more so when he placed his hand over mine on his knee and started laughing. He was laughing at me, but not maliciously and it was beautiful. I smiled.

"Yeah, alright. I will then." He sighed as he got his breathing under control. He squeezed my fingers. Then slowly, as if he realized what he was doing, he frowned and let my hand go. "This doesn't change anything. I mean between us. I mean, there is no, you know, us. You're still a filthy little worthless Mudblood." He said, but it was without the usual venom behind it. I smiled.

"And you're still a stuck up, pure-blood prat." He grinned. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off. "I should get back to class." I said, no longer worried that Malfoy would be my bogart. He nodded.

"I'll go get my neck checked out." I nodded. We both turned and started walking down the hallway in different directions. "Oh, and thanks," I looked over my shoulder to see that he had stopped and turned around, "Hermione." He said my name with a smile. I smiled back.

"You're welcome, Draco." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:
> 
> 1: Because this story was originally going to be a one-shot with just this chapter and it was set in year three…sorry years one and two
> 
> 2: This fact did not however keep her from punching him in the face later this year, or keep her from calling him a cockroach for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2: Year Four

Chapter Two

When: Year Four

Where: The Yule Ball in the Great Hall*

" **You Ruin Everything!** " I screamed at Ron's retreating figure as the tears that had threatened me finally tipped over and streamed down my face. I sat down at the foot of the stairs, my make-up running down my face, and pulled my heels off. Why didn't he just ask me? I knew he wanted to, and I mean, I liked him too…didn't I? I wasn't so sure anymore. The band was packing up, and I would have to return to the Gryffindor Commons soon. I sniffled wretchedly. I could put it off until the band left at least. I wondered were Viktor had gone. Shouldn't he, as my date, be here comforting me? I sighed and let my head fall into my hands.

I shivered in my skimpy dress and heard footsteps nearby but ignored them. If it was a professor coming to give me a detention, I didn't want to look up, and if it was a student, well, they didn't need to see me crying. Maybe if I ignored them, they would just go away. I was wrong. I jerked my head up in surprise as I felt fabric wrap around my shoulders. In mid process of sitting down next to me on the step, was Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks." I sniffed, pulling his outer robe* around me tighter.

"You look like crap." He said curtly.

"Thanks." I snorted.

"It's a shame, 'cause you looked pretty, you know, for a Mudblood." I raised an eyebrow at him. Was that a complement? I mean, it was an insult too, but for Malfoy, that was a complement. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "So who made you cry? That lughead, Viktor?" I shook my head. "Some bitchy Slytherin girl who was jealous of your dress?" I laughed a tiny bit and smiled but shook my head. He bumped his shoulder into mine. "Was that a smile?"

"Maybe." I smiled again.

"Seriously. Who was it? Don't they know that I'm the only one allowed to hurt your feelings?" He grinned down at me. Then he frowned. "It was the Weasel, wasn't it?" I shook my head at him and rubbed at my cheeks. I probably looked like a raccoon. He sighed. "Fine, you don't want to talk about it. That's okay." He sighed again and we sat in silence for a few seconds. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to my feet. What? What was he doing? He tugged on my hand, and I unconsciously moved forward towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, the sound of tears finally gone from my voice.

"I'm gunna' call in a favor." He answered, winking at me. He tugged on my hand and we walked towards the ball room. We walked out on to the empty dance floor and I realized that I had left my shoes and his robe on the steps. I guess we would go get them later. The band was nearly done packing up when Malfoy called out to them. "Hey guys, help a guy out?"

"Malfoy, we gotta go." The lead guitarist called back, picking up his acoustic guitar to put away.

"Come on, man. You owe me for last week's potions homework." The guy groaned. He must have been a Slytherin that I didn't know. He rolled his eyes. He waved to the rest of his band.

"Leave me a mic and an amp or two. I'll clean up the rest." He told them and they waved before hoping down off the stage. Then the lead turned to us and sitting down on stool, put his should strap around his neck and rested the guitar on his knee. "Okay. One song." He told us. Song? Wait. We were going to dance? Was I going to dance with Draco Malfoy? I gulped. If Ron could see me now, he'd die. I smiled at that thought. I was definitely going to enjoy this.

"You're a gem." Malfoy grinned at him before turning back to me. He was smiling at me, it was a smile that I had only see from him once, the last time we were alone. This must be the true Draco Malfoy, I thought in wonderment. This was the Malfoy that had been beaten nearly into submission by his father; this was the part of him that cared about a muggle born like me, despite his upbringing. This was the Draco Malfoy who smiled and laughed with his eyes. I liked this Draco.

The guitarist began strumming the intro to the song. It was a slow song and I felt myself blush as Malfoy pulled on my hand until he could rest his other at my waist. I gulped and carefully placed my own free hand on his shoulder. Why was I nervous? He smiled at me and I returned it shakily. As we began moving, the guitarist began to sing.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

I listened to the lyrics and couldn't help but think about how we always seemed to be there for each other when the other was having a total breakdown. He spun us around the dance floor gracefully. I was impressed. I didn't know that he could dance.

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

I laughed a little as again the lyrics reminded me of us. There was certainly a lot of shouting and crying between us. And then there were times like this, when we could smile and laugh, and dance. When it seemed like we were the only people who could cheer each other up when we were scared.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

The music picked up a bit and I found myself being twirled. I laughed, throwing my head back before coming back to him. He really was endangering all he had, his reputation, his inheritance, if anyone caught us getting along, dancing. Yet, here he was, pulling me closer to him.*

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flip turned upside down_

_It turns around, say what's that sound_

_It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder_

_My heart beat, is stronger than ever_

_I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive_

I felt funny, but it was a good kind of funny, sort of a warm feeling spreading throughout my body. I couldn't be falling for him. Crushing on Draco Malfoy? That couldn't be possible. Harry wouldn't like that. I shook my head to clear my mind. It was probably just gratitude. That must be what it was. I was cheering up and he was making me laugh; I must be growing fond of him as a friend that was all. We were barely even friends, so there was no way that we could be anything more.

_My whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

"Penny for your thoughts." He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I smirked at his use of a muggle phrase. He rolled his eyes, seeming to know what I was thinking.

"Why are we doing this?" I whispered up to him. "It's so unlike you. Not that I'm complaining." He smiled that warm smile that I was still trying to get used to. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed as I found myself pressed up against his chest. He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my face. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want my first kiss to be with Draco Malfoy?

"I'm doing this because," He whispered into my ear. I shivered at the heat of his breath. So that was why he was leaning down. "You deserve to end the night laughing instead of crying, and I, being me, deserve to dance with the prettiest girl at the dance." I felt my face flush. He chuckled. I sighed and gave up trying to figure out whether or not he was kidding.

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story_

_It's time I open up, and let your love right through me_

_That's what you get_

_When you see your life in someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

He dipped me...low. I squealed girlishly, much to my chagrin. We were both laughing by the time I was back on my feet. Who knew that I could have this much fun with Malfoy? I let my head fall to rest on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. We slowed down the pace of our dancing to a sway and enjoyed the quiet presence of each other, knowing that this may never happen again.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_This world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

The song ended and we stayed wrapped in each other's arms. I heard the footsteps of the guitarist as he ditched. I sighed and reluctantly began to pull away, but as I looked up into his gray eyes I paused. He was staring down at me and I found myself having trouble breathing. Crap. I definitely had a crush. I found myself wondering if he would kiss me, and surprisingly hoping he would.

"Hermione, I –" He started before he was interrupted.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what on Earth are you still doing down here?" Came the rough but friendly voice of Professor McGonagall. We both flew apart and turned to see her standing at the door smiling at us. How long had she been standing there?

"Oh! Professor!" I said in shock trying to explain myself, "I'm so sorry. We were just, that is, I was upset and Malfoy was just-"

"There is no need to explain yourself, my dear. " She waved me off and my explanation wilted on my lips. "Why don't you two go collect your things by the stairs and turn in for the night? Mr. Malfoy I will entrust you to make sure that Miss Granger gets to the Gryffindor commons safely?" He nodded.

"I'll walk her back." He assured her. She nodded and we both headed for the doors. When we reached them, Draco paused and turned back to Professor McGonagall. "Oh, and Professor, you won't tell anyone about this, will you? I have a reputation, you know." I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. Some things never change.

"No, I think that this is best kept between us, for now." She chuckled. "I don't think that this school is ready to face what happened here tonight with maturity. Not yet anyway." She winked at us. What had happened here? We walked back to the stairs, I grabbed my shoes and he grabbed his robe, then we walked back to the commons in silence.

"Well this is me." I said awkwardly, even though he knew that. "I'll, um, see you around. I guess."

"Yeah." He coughed out just as awkwardly. I smiled up at him and stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck in a brief hug.

"Thanks for tonight, Draco. You're a good friend." He scoffed.

"We are not friends, Mudblood." His normal insult coming out more as a pet-name. I laughed.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." I turned and whispered the password to the Fat Lady who opened up for me. I stepped inside and turned to wave at Malfoy as it closed. He was smiling at me.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Thanks to Daisy Seary on FF.net for letting me know that it took place in the great hall, as i wasn't sure.
> 
> 2: Didn't really know what to call this, cause they have dress robes instead of suits, so no suit jacket. I guess imagine like a cloak.
> 
> 3: This is when McGonagall first walks into the doorway, sees them dancing, gives one of her little smiles of fondness and knowingness, and watches quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Year Five

Chapter Three

When: Year Five

Where: The Owlery

I stared out over the grounds. Students were packing up to go home and I watched them scurrying around, saying their last good-byes before the train arrived. I already had my stuff packed; it was sitting at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Owlery. I wasn't really sure why I was up here. I guess after such a crazy year I was just looking for some peace and quiet. With a sigh I reached my hand into my jacket pocket and brushed my fingers against its cool surface. * I was about to pull it out and look at it again when I heard footsteps. I whipped out my wand and pointed it in the direction of the sound.

"Don't shoot!" Said a smirking Malfoy. I unconsciously brushed my fingers against the glass ball in my pocket as I lowered my wand.

"Sorry." I managed, as I pocketed my wand. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy." I turned back to the window.

"I don't blame you, after everything you went through. I can't believe you and Potter took on the Deatheaters alone."

"We had some help, you know." I laughed at his statement. "I wouldn't be brave enough to do that alone." I felt and heard him walk up behind me and look out the same window.

"You're braver than me." He whispered into my hair. "I've never stood up to my father, let alone the Deatheaters and you-know-who."

"You should." I told him turn around to face him. Our eyes met. We were mere inches away and my breath hitched. We hadn't been this close since we danced. He stared me down for seconds before he blinked and moved away to the other side of the room. I looked down at my converse clad feet.

"Maybe. One day." He spoke so softly I barely caught it, but I did. I smiled. Then he said something that shocked me. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears. Draco Malfoy just apologized. He turned around and grinned at me.

"You heard me, Granger. I'm not saying it again." I laughed. Then he frowned again and I sobered as he reached out and took my hand. "I was rather rotten this year. I should have never joined Umbridge's brut squad. It's just, my father has been getting on my case lately, and I didn't want to go home for the Holidays. I thought that 'Patrolling the grounds for rebellious followers of Dumbledore' was a good enough excuse for him that he would let me stay here. It worked but I feel awful about it." I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I forgive you." He nodded at this and we sat down on a bench in silence. "Your dad is probably worse than normal because Voldemort is back. He probably has a lot of pressure on him, him being a Death Eater and all. He is probably just as scared as all of us, more so, because he isn't willing to stand against him."

"I've never heard anyone describe my father as scared." He chuckled and bumped my shoulder.

"It makes sense. I mean, you are  _nearly_  insufferable because you are afraid of your dad. He is awful because he is scared of Voldemort. It makes me wonder who Voldemort is afraid of to make him this terrible."

"You think he is running from something?"

"We're all running from something. You from your dad, Harry from his destiny, Ron from growing up, and even me. I'm running from my lineage."

"Your lineage?"

"Why else do you think I study so hard? My bloodline puts me behind pureblood wizards, but I am going to prove that I am just as good, if not better, than any pureblood wizard, even Voldemort." He smiled at me.

"Well you've got all of us Slytherins beat. You're brilliant." I blushed.

"Shut up." I bumped his shoulder and we both started laughing. It was then that I remembered what was in my pocket. "Draco."

"Hmm?" I let go of his hand and pulled the glass sphere out of my pocket . I held it in my hand and He looked at it. "What's that?"

"It's a prophecy. I took it from the Ministry." I explained. "I was hiding behind a shelf of them, trying to catch my breath before another Death Eater popped up, and I saw it."

"Why did you take it?"

"Because it had my name on in." He looked up at me.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. It only plays for the person it belongs to."

"But I thought you just said it was yours."

"It is, but it isn't  _just_  mine. There was another name on it, right next to mine. My guess is that it needs both of us to reveal its prophecy." The small hazy globe began to swirl with light.

"Who- who was the other person?" He asked me, scooting even closer to me. I didn't answer, just reached out to grab his hand. He let me take it and place it on the prophecy. I closed my hands over his, and the sphere light up even more. It was coming to life. The name that I had seen next to mine, written on the little tag on that shelf in that horrible place, was  _Draco Malfoy_.

" _There is a boy who is at war with himself."_ A voice rasped from the mysterious object we gripped. I looked over at Draco. He was staring at our hands in disbelief. It was talking about him, " _His head will tell him to follow one path and his heart another. He can only be saved by the girl who listens to both."_  That must be me, I thought. It had my name on it after all, who else would it be? " _Only then will their love for each other conquer all that oppose them. This is the one true prophecy. There is another way to defeat the darkness that threatens. It is the power of love."*_

Love? Did I love Draco? I mean, I loved him like I loved my friends, like any human being who had ever showed me kindness. I knew I had a little bit of a crush on him, but love? That was a big word. It also said that he shared this so called love. The thought of Malfoy loving a muggle-born like me was laughable. We looked up at each other wide-eyed, gripping on to each other's fingers as if our lives depended on it. Or at least it had been a few years ago, but now I wasn't so sure.

" **Hermione!** " The sound of my friends' voices broke the silence. I jerked away from his eyes to look at the doorway. There was no one there, but they didn't sound far away. " **Where are you? Hermione?** "

"I should go; if they see my luggage, they'll come up here." He nodded in agreement and we slowly untangled our hands. I shoved the prophecy back into my pocket.

"What do you think it means? " He indicated to my pocket, unnecessarily, as there was no other thing he could be asking about at this point. I got up and started walking to the door. He stood as well and followed me.

"I don't know." I admitted, pausing at the door. "I guess, I guess it means that we will find out when the time comes." He pursed his lips in thought but then nodded reluctantly. He, like me, hated not knowing things. I turned to walk out but he grabbed my elbow.

"Be safe this summer." He said quietly. I felt a warmth spread through me. He was worried about me. I turned back to him and stepping forward, wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"I will be. You too, okay?" He nodded. I felt it on the top of my head. Then he wrapped his arms around me to return my hug. "Don't let your dad push you around too much. You are so much better than him, Draco." I pulled away from him and began searching through my robes. Finally I found a piece of parchment and a quill.* I scribbled down my address and handed it to him. "Send me a letter?" He took it and pocketed it with a smile.

"I will. See you next year, Hermione." I turned and hurried down a couple steps before calling over my shoulder,

"See you, Draco!" I waved at him and rushed down the rest of the steps to my baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: This marks the beginning of the twist end, don't worry it will all make sense in the end.
> 
> 2: Anyone confused by this, comment and ask me about it and I'll do my best to explain it better…while still leaving the cliff-hanger-ness intact.
> 
> 3: This quill magically doesn't need ink….Hermione probably charmed it or something.


	4. Chapter 4: Year Six

Chapter Four

When: Year Six

Where: The Owlery

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. My feet pounded against the steps and my heart pounded in my ears. He had to be here. It was the only place I hadn't looked, besides the dungeons, of course. I wasn't allowed in there. It wasn't like Crabbe and Goyle would let me in just because I asked to see him. Not that I would even admit to being looking for him, not to them. I had to find him. After Harry confessed to us what he did*, and what nearly happened because of it had Snape not saved him, I couldn't stand sitting there. Ginny and Harry were getting rid of the terrible book. I had to go find him, to see if he was okay. Even if he and I hadn't talked all year, even if he might be a Death Eater whose father had caused the death of Harry's uncle, he might need someone, someone who he had opened up to before.

"Draco!" I called out as I reached the top step and turned in the doorway. There he was. His back was too me; leaning on his hands, he was staring out the window. He didn't turn. "Draco?" I asked quieter than the last.

"I had hoped you wouldn't find me here." He rasped. Still not turning his blond head around, he tensed his shoulders.

"You found me here last year. Remember?" He snorted.

"Seems like so long ago."

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked stepping into the room.

"Because, I never wanted you to see me like this." He answered. "I've been avoiding you all year for a reason."

"What reason, Draco?" He whirled around suddenly. He met my stare with a fierceness I had never witnessed. His red-rimmed eyes were wild, filled with hurt and fear and anger. He was finally broken. After years facing beating from his father, the year he is finally free of him, something shattered Draco Malfoy into pieces.

"I failed you." He said quietly, turning his head away. "You told me to be strong, to not give in to my father. Well he is in Azkaban, so I got stuck with something worse, someone worse. Mum said that he was going to keep us safe, look after us until he could spring dad from jail. She jumped at the chance to sign up; she had aunt Bellatrix turning her ear. I wanted nothing to do with it, with him. But he found me, said I didn't have a choice. He said that I was the heir to the Malfoy line now and I had to do my father's job. The job he failed to do apparently." A tear slid down his face. He scrubbed it away quickly with his suit jacket sleeve. He had been wearing dark suits all year; he was in mourning.

"What job? Draco, what are you talking about?" I stepped closer to him but he still didn't look at me.

"I can't, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He whipped his head around and with a fire in his eyes hissed at me loudly.

"BECAUSE HE'LL KILL ME, HERMIONE!" I jerked at his anger, but didn't step back.

"You mean, Voldemort. Voldemort will kill you." He just closed his eyes. "Draco, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry that all your father's mistakes are affecting your life, but you don't have to take his burdens. You don't have to listen to Voldemort. You could fight him, with me and Harry, and Dumbledore." He winced. "We'll protect you. He won't find you. I won't let him."

"He has my mum, Hermione." He said without opening his eyes to me. His face scrunched in agony at what he was saying. "Besides, it's too late for me."

"It is never too late. Not for anyone. You can always make the right choice." He shook his head as if trying to shake away my voice.

"Draco? Draco listen to me. I'm just trying to help." My voice raising as he tried to withdraw from me. I walked even closer to him and reached out to touch his arm. He jerked back, his eyes flying open. He slammed against the wall.

" **Don't touch me!** " I gasped. " **I'm filthy! I am disgusting! I am weak!"** He screamed at me and he sort of unconsciously gripped at his wrist. I frowned. " **I failed you.**  I failed you. I-" He trailed off, rubbing at his left arm. I stared at his arm. Why was he doing that? Suddenly, it hit me. He hadn't, had he?

"You didn't." I whispered in shock. "Please, Draco. Tell me you didn't become one of them. You can't be a Death Eater Draco. You're better than that." I found myself crying. "Harry thought so, but I didn't want to believe him."

"He chose me." He said numbly, now looking down at his arm. "He chose me. Made me swear. Made me his. Branded me forever. I'll never escape. Never forget the choice I made." I swallowed hard.

"Let me see your arm Draco." I half asked, half commanded. He jerked it away from me, behind his back. I reached around him. "Just let me see." He pushed against me with his other arm, hard. I wasn't expecting this and I fell back, stumbling over my feet and falling onto my bottom. I thought for a second I saw regret flash through his eyes. He hadn't meant to push me down. He quickly covered this emotion with anger and determination.

"Fine! You wanna see it?" He asked, staring down at me with steely eyes. He pulled of his suit jacket and threw it on the ground next to me. Then he reached down and unbuttoned the buttons at the cuff of his left sleeve. I was still sitting on the ground and he crumbled to his knees in front of me. Crawling over to me, too close, I tried to scoot away but he trapped me. He pinned me to the ground. "I thought you wanted to see." He spat at me. "There isn't any running away from this. Not for you and not for me." He hovered there above me for a few seconds be for speaking again, this time quieter. "You wanted to see it. Well, look." With that he pushed the fabric of his sleeve up to his elbow and brought it up to my eye level. It took all I could to not turn away in disgust, but I knew that was what he wanted. He wanted me to run away, far away from him, so he couldn't hurt me. But I wasn't going to do that, so I met his eyes, avoiding the pulsing dark mark branded on his arm. He stared at me and I stared back, and then suddenly he was gone. He moved away from me and sat with his back against the wall. I sat up and looked at him. He was staring at it.

"Draco?"

"I never wanted this blasted thing." He rubbed at it, scratching his nails over it, leaving red marks. He was going to start to bleed if he kept that up. I crawled over and grabbed his wrists, this time he let me.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." I scolded lightly and rolled his sleeve back down. He sighed, resting his head against the wall behind him. I ran my fingers over the palms of his hands. "I wish you would smile." I confided. "I miss your smile." He sighed again and looked over at me.

"I don't have anything to smile at anymore." I frowned and reached a hand up to brush against his cheek. He stiffened, and then, then he leaned against my hand. Draco may be a man on the outside, and I had noticed this, but on the inside he was still the same crying boy I had found under a stair well almost exactly three years ago to the day. I sighed to myself, why was my love life so complicated? Ron is an idiot who won't stop snogging Lavender, and the only other guy I've ever felt some feelings for was now officially one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Harry is sorry for what he did. He told us about it. He feels awful." Draco looked at the floor.

"I deserved it. A part of me hoped that he would actually kill me, then I wouldn't have to…do what I have to do."

"Don't say that."

"I thought about it before, you know? Killing myself, but then some other poor bastard would have to do it and I wouldn't force this on anyone." That's cause you have a good heart. I didn't say it.

"You look pale, thin. Have you been eating?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, mum." I stuck out my tongue at him and I thought I saw the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smile, but just as quickly it was gone. "I've been eating and then stressing it away." I squeezed his fingers and brush my thumb over his cheek. His eyes fell closed.

"I wish you didn't-"

"I have to." He cut me off*. His eyebrows kitted together in determination before he opened his eyes to me again. Then he reached up and laced his fingers through my own, and pulling my hand away from his face he brought it to his lips. He softly placed a kiss on each one of my fingers and then once on the palm of my hand. I felt my stomach clench. How could such a caring man be a Death Eater? It wasn't fair. I found myself crying again and he let go of my hand to catch my tears. I ran my hand through his short, silky hair as he brushed away my tears with the pad of his thumb, and suddenly, we were kissing.

His hands were in my hair and holding my face and my neck and gripping at my waist to pull me closer to him. My hands were gripping his shirt and running down his chest over the sinewy muscles that I found there and sliding over his scalp making him shiver. It was raw. It was primal. His tongue was in my mouth and his teeth scratching against my lip as he sucked on it. It was fast and hard and full of passion, as if, if one were to let go then the other would disappear. And then, it was sweet and soft and full of such love that I thought I would just melt onto the floor. Never before had I been kissed like this.* I was kissing Draco Malfoy and it was perfect.

It had to end though. Harry and Ginny would be back soon and eventually come looking for me, if not right away. Ron was probably off sucking face with Lavender, not that I could complain about that anymore, but even he would notice if I was missing for too long. I pulled away, but stayed close. We sat still for a bit as we caught our breath, him against the wall, me against him, and our foreheads against each other.

"I should go." He kissed my forehead and I felt him nod. Slowly we got up, he grabbed his jacket, and we walked down from the Owlery together. We no longer cared if any one saw us together. There were bigger things to worry about than rumors, besides it was getting late. Most likely most students were in their commons by now. He took my hand and we walked to the school. We soon reached the part of the staircase where I went up one way and he went down another.

"I want you to know," He said to me taking both my hands in his, "The next time I see you, we might be on opposite sides of a war. It's coming. I've heard talk of next year." I closed my eyes. Next year? I wasn't sure I was ready for this. I nodded.

"Thanks, we'll be ready."

"I know you will be." He smiled softly at me. Then he dropped my hands and straightened his back. This is where we must part. The pure-blood prat and the Mudblood know-it-all, the bully and the brainiac, the Death Eater and Warrior of Dumbledore's Army, the unlikely friends, both had jobs to do.

"Good bye, Granger." He said my last name slowly as if it pained him. I nodded, understanding.

"Good bye, Malfoy." *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: When Harry attacked him with Sectumsempra
> 
> 2: My cat stood on my keyboard here and typed this: ".…" I thought it was cute so I thought I'd share it with you.
> 
> 3: For the purpose of my story I am going to say that Hermione has had her first kiss, probably last year while she was away for the summer. She would have been at an age that seemed appropriate for a first kiss, at this point she is pretty enough to get noticed by guys, and they never say what she does all summer before she goes to the Wesley residence, so I imagine her getting a muggle boyfriend for a bit, but it doesn't last as they realized they had no real feelings for each other and had nothing in common.
> 
> 4: if you don't understand why they are back to last names: a. I didn't do as good a job explain as I thought I did, and b. leave a comment saying so and I'll explain it.


	5. Chapter 5: Year Seven

Chapter Five

When: Year Seven*

Where: The Malfoy Manor*

We were thrown to our knees on the hard Marble floor.* I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain. I'd been through worse and I wasn't going to give Bellatrix the satisfaction. She walked over to Harry and brutally yanked his head up by his hair.

"Well?" She asked, looking up, "Is it him?" I followed her stare and watched as the group of Death Eater before us parted, and out stepped Draco. I swallowed hard and bit down on my lip to resist the urge to call out to him for help. We were on different sides of this war. I chided myself for my lack of control over my emotions. He didn't look in my direction as he walked up to Harry. He swallowed dryly.

"I can't be sure." He spoke finally. Suddenly his Father was behind him. He put his cane in front of him and placed his other on the back of his neck, not so gently. He spoke to him of the honor and glory of being the ones to hand over The Boy Who Lived to the Dark Lord. He tried to make it sound like encouragement, but the truth was obvious. It was a threat. I heard Draco's breathing rate increase. He was scared. He was worried about us, didn't want to be the one to betray us. He was worried about his father and the Voldemort and what would happen if he lied and said it wasn't Harry. Lucius stepped around in front of him and put a hand on his chest looking like he was about to say something else, when the Snatchers spoke up. He wanted credit for the catch.

" **You DARE to talk to me like that in my OWN HOUSE!** " He shouted at them over Draco's shoulder. I saw Draco flinch slightly. I looked around this dark, gloomy, cold house and couldn't imagine growing up here.

"Lucius." Draco's mother stepped forward and gently pulled him away from Draco, trying to calm him down a bit. Bellatrix took this opportunity to take Draco's hand and pull him closer to Harry.

"Don't be shy, sweetie." She whispered nicely." Come a bit closer." When she hand successfully pulled him down to his knees so that his eyes were level with Harry's, the nice tone went away as quickly as it had come. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco," She hissed out urgently, "and we call him, he'll kill us all. We have to be absolutely sure!"

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked, staring at Harry. He was stalling, feigning innocence.

"Yes! What is wrong with his face?" Narcissa asked loudly.

" 'e came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest, I reck'n." explained one of the snatchers. He seemed to be the one doing all the talking.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx." Bellatrix offered, "Was it your doing?" She pointed over at Ron and me. We didn't answer. She frowned. "Give me her wand! We'll see what her last spell was." She held out a hand expectantly. It was handed to her and with a grin she started chuckling. "Ah ha, got you." She turn and caught glance of the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She gasped. "What's that you're holdin'? Where'd you get that?"

"It was in 'er bag when we searched 'er .Reck'n it's mine now. " Then she attacked him. I looked away from the scene. If she was going to kill him, I didn't need to see it. I accidently caught Draco's eye. We both froze for a second and I saw his eyes soften, then he looked away and I closed my eyes.

"Are you mad!"

" **GET OUT! GO!** " I opened my eyes to see the Snatchers running out as quickly as they could. Bellatrix turned to us and grabbed at Ron and Harry. "Put the boys in the cellar!" She ordered. "I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl!" She walked over to me pulling me up of the ground by grabbing my chin, then stroking my face. I shuddered. This wasn't going to be fun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a frozen Draco watching wide-eyed from the floor. Lucius walked over and hauled him up on to his feet by his lapel.

"Come on, Draco." He hissed in his ear. "Let Aunt Bellatrix have her fun." He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, and then closed it. He was pushed from the room.

"Now then..."Bellatrix said as the door shut. She ran her finger over my cheek once again before reaching behind me and throwing me onto the ground by my hair. I cried out as I felt some of my hair rip free from my head and I banged against the floor. She got down on her knees and straddled me as I tried to keep from crying. "You're going to listen and listen well girly." She fisted my hair again and pulled, brandishing her wand at my neck. "What's your real name?" I shook my head at her. She yanked harder. I screamed. She grabbed my arm and smacked it down to the floor, banging my elbow hard in the process. I felt tears stinging my eyes. She slapped me, her long nails digging into my wrist. "I won't let go until you answer my questions you know." I struggled under her and she slapped me again.

"Hermione!" I admitted as I lost control of my tears and began sobbing. I had never felt this pain before. It was terrible. She hadn't even used the  _Cruciatus_ on me and I was already a blubbering mess. I couldn't help but wonder how Draco survived his father's parenting.

"There was that so hard? Hermione, such and pretty name for such a pretty girl." She grinned at me. Somehow I got the nasty feeling she was thinking of all the ways she could make me very un-pretty. She snarled and "Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh, I've got it, your that little Mudblood who hangs with Potter. Oh yes, Lucius told me about you. He says you have a very smart mouth. I should do something about that. But first I want you to use it to answer my question. Got that?" I nodded helplessly.  
"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringgrots. So how did you get it?" I whimpered. "Did you and your friends take it from my  **vault?** " She screamed her accusation in my face. She was so close to me I could feel her cold breath. Her long tangled hair failing all around us, obscuring my vision of the outside world. I had never felt more trapped.

"I didn't take anything." I managed in response. "Please. I didn't take anything!"

"I don't believe it!" She leaned up quickly and over to my left arm. Pain shot through my arm and I screamed. She was writing on my arm with her wand. The pain was unbearable. I felt blood running down my arm as she cut out a message.*(- that is an important note so if you usually skip those, don't skip this one) I saw black dots swirl in front of my eyes and I lost track of how much time was passing. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was screaming. Then I think I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, the world was swimming and my head was pounding. I was still on the floor and heard the sound of Bellatrix's voice. It sounded like she was talking to herself.* She probably thought I was still unconscious. I wanted to keep it that way. My arm hurt like hell. I looked over at it expecting to see blood, but there wasn't any. Instead, written on my arm, clear as day, was that word. The word that had followed me all my life: Mudblood. I choked back a sob.

" **Pertrificus Totalus!** " I heard Harry's voice call out as he cast a spell. They were coming to save me! I knew they would!

"Shit! Look at her arm!" I heard Ron swear. I tried to get up into a sitting position.

"Harry?" I asked hesitantly. They rushed to my side, kneeling next to me. "Ron." They were both okay. I sighed. Finally with their help I was able to sit up. "Thanks guys. How'd you escape?" I asked blinking to try and make my eyes focus.

"We were sprung from prison, you'll never guess by whom." The two of them looked behind them and I followed their gaze. He was standing there, in his black suit, pale as moonlight with eyes shining like stars. He was crying.

"Oh, Draco." I sighed, extending a hand. He rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I tried to save you, I did. I wasn't fast enough. You got hurt. I'm so sorry." He whispered, breaking down. I reached out to touch his face and I noticed Harry and Ron backing off in confusion to watch.

"You did save us. You got Harry and Ron out, and now we'll get away." He nodded. I wiped at his tears and he smiled hesitantly. "I saved all your letters." I told him. I had never told him. "The summer after fifth year, before you tried to avoid me for my safety, when you wrote me. I keep them with me."* I reached into my pocket and pulled them out to show him. He looked down in awe.

"I've missed you." He whispered hoarsely, as I shoved them back into my pocket. When I looked up, he kissed me, right there on the floor, with Bellatrix frozen next to us, with Death Eaters in the other room, and with Harry and Ron watching in shock and confusion. When he pulled away, we were both grinning like idoits, all the danger temporarily forgotten. "I've kept yours as well. I have them hidden and I take them out and read them when I need you there but you can't be." He ran a hand through my ratted hair and looked down at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, despite the fact that I probably looked like crap. I rested my forehead against his. Then Harry gave a little cough and we pulled away.

"We should go." He said slowly. "Luna and her Dad are waiting for us and anyone could walk in on us." Draco nodded. He stood up and gently pulled me up with him. I stood, and then my legs gave out. He caught me and I blushed in his arms. He walked over and handed me to Ron, who took a hold of me and glared at Draco. He still didn't trust him. If we ever made it out of this war alive, he'd be a hard sell.

"Take that hallway all the way down and take the last door on the right. That's the main parlor. The front door is right there. There will be a guard, but I think you can handle him and probably sneak up on him." Draco told us authoritatively. I frowned; he was coming with us, right?

"Draco?" I asked him. "You're coming with us, right? You can't stay here. It's too dangerous!"

"I'll wipe Aunt Bellatrix's memory and then try to create a distraction. I'll try to get them off hunting the Goblin for as long as I can before they realize that he isn't the only who got away." He said not looking me in the eye, not looking at me at all. I saw Harry nod and reach out a hand. They shook and I started crying again. Then Draco started walking one way and Ron took me the other, with Harry leading the way ahead of us. No! I tried to get free from Ron's grip, but I made myself dizzy. I was still too weak. I started sobbing and beating against Ron's chest. He just gripped tighter.

"Shh!" He said, "Hermione, if you get us caught then Malfoy's risk will be in vain and we'll all be dead so shut up!" I sniffled and looked over his shoulder at Draco's retreating figure. He had just finished wiping Bellatrix's memory and was heading for the door to the next room. He paused in the doorway and looked back at us. He waved. Our eyes met and I knew it then. I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Until next time Draco Malfoy," I whispered, not caring if Ron heard or not, "because I will see you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I should probably mention…just to get it out of the way. Ron and Hermione are just friends. In this version Ron only ever liked her as a friend, and Hermione is well over him. I suspect that kiss with Draco last year had something to do with it.
> 
> 2: After they get caught, when Harry's face is all funny looking.
> 
> 3: She and Ron weren't on the floor next to Harry, they were being held a bit away by a big scary guy, but I liked the idea of her being right next to Draco and he couldn't look her in the eye, seemed more agonizing.
> 
> 4: It is about now that Pettigrew opens the cell door. It is right after that that Draco knocks him out from behind (the good old fashioned way with a knock to the back of the head, because he doesn't want the magic traced back to him). He explained that he was there to help, and that he didn't want Hermione hurt any more than they did. They are wary, but believe him. He says she can take them to her and if they sneak up behind his aunt then Harry can stun her or something…(Petrificus Totalus) Then Dobby shows up and they are shocked when Dobby immediately trusts Draco and begins to talk about sneaking treats to him from the kitchen when he was a little kid. Dobby takes Luna and her father away (the Goblin has already run out on his own) to the Weasley's Shell Cottage and promises to meet them outside of the manor after Draco gets them to Hermione and out. Also, by not coming to rescue them, Dobby gets to stay alive, and that is a lovely bonus.
> 
> 5: She wasn't questioning the goblin because he ran away. Also Lucius isn't in the room like he and Narcissa and Draco were in the movie, cause…obviously... Draco is helping them, and they can't ambush all of them without one of them noticing Draco helping them.
> 
> 6: What? Did you think that just cause I didn't mention it earlier that he didn't write her? ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Year Seven

Chapter Six

When: Year Seven*

Where: Hogwarts

"I don't see him anywhere." I huffed starring at the Marauder's ' Map. Suddenly two names appeared seemingly out of a wall.

"There!" Ron pointed. "Harry and….Malfoy?" Draco was here? He was alright! I was so worried he had been found out for helping us escape. "What's he doing back at Hogwarts?" Ron wondered.

"It doesn't matter," I dismissed folding up the map and heading in the direction of the room of requirements, "Let's just go find them." He jogged to catch up with me.

"So I never really asked. What's up with you two anyway. I mean, the way you were snogging it seemed like way more than a 'thank you for rescuing me' kiss. How long have you been together?" He sounded upset.

"Well, he only kissed me for the first time last year, but we've been…not enemies since third year." I explained poorly.

"Blimey! Third year?" He was definitely upset. "Way to tell your best friends." Then he sulked.

"Sorry…" He bumped into my elbow.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah. Might even love him." I smiled slightly at the thought alone. Ron harrumphed.*

"Well, I suppose, if you like him that much, I can forgive you. Still not so sure about him yet, but if you trust him, I do." He smiled over at me.

"Thanks Ronald. That means a lot." He reached the room of requirements and the door opened up for us. We immediately ducked as three brooms whizzed towards us and over our heads. They crashed to the ground behind us and the doors closed on what appeared to be a massive fire. Ron and I glanced at each other wide-eyed before whipping around to the mass of bodies trying to untangle themselves on the floor. The first one up was Blaise. He stood up and snatched his broom off the floor. Next Draco and Harry sat up laughing.

"Hey, Blaise, mate!" Draco called to him as he caught his breath, "Were you rushing off to?"

"As far away from you, you filthy traitor!" Was is answer. "Helping Potter? Hanging with Mudbloods?" He glanced at me.

"Don't say that word." Draco growled.

"When did you become so tainted?" Blaise spat at him.

"When I learned the truth! You're an ignorant fool for believing everything your mother tells you, Blaise. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Blaise snorted and got on his broom.

"Like what? Taking the Dark Mark?" He asked hovering. Draco unconsciously gripped at his arm.

"Don't let your voice be taken away from you because you're too afraid to speak up." He whispered hoarsely. Blaise scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of anything! And as for joining the Death Eaters, I plan on keeping my nose down until the war is won and siding with whoever is left standing. See ya 'round, o' ye who has sunk into the filthy mire." He bowed his head sarcastically and flew away. Draco shook his head in disgust and took the offered hand from Harry, who helped him up. They brushed themselves off. Then they turned to us for the first time since they'd landed.

"Hi." I said, after a suppressed sigh of relief at seeing him alive. He swallowed, starring at me."

"Hi." I felt Harry and Ron trying not to laugh at our awkwardness.

"Why are you here? I mean, you know, not that I'm complaining." He smirked.

"Daddy sent me to go spy on you guys. I saw Harry go in the room of requirements and followed him in to see if I could help him find whatever he was looking for." I smiled at the fact that he called Harry by his first name.

"Did you find the Horcrux, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We got it."

"Why was everything on fire?" I asked.

"Because Goyle was an idiot, poor sod." Draco answered with a frown, "He was my friend though, sort of." He bit his lip. "I'll have to tell his parents." Goyle died? That was terrible.

"But you're both okay, right?" I made sure. They both nodded.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked finally.

"Oh! Ronald and I went slumming around the Chamber of Secrets for a Basilisk fang to use to destroy the Horcrux."

"Speaking of which," Ron spoke up, "Here." He handed it to Harry. Then he turned to us, and after giving Harry a look said, "Oh, just go on and hug or something!" And then I was in his arms.

He pulled me tight against him and treaded a hand into my wet hair. I gripped his shirt with both my hands with white knuckles. Then he kissed me softly and slowly as if we had all the time in the world. My eyes fell closed. Then Ron opened his mouth and said something. Sometimes I really hated it when he did that.

"Geeze guys! I said hug, not make out! That's disgusting!" I rolled my eyes and broke the kiss to give Draco a look that said, 'Sorry my friend is such a moron.' He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I was so worried about you." He confessed. "I was worried you were lost out in the forest somewhere or captured by other Snatchers or Death Eaters. I was worried I'd never see you again." I buried my head into his chest.

"Me?" I laughed, "I was worried about you, living in that house full of Death Eaters. I was scared you'd been found out for helping us, scared you'd be beaten and tortured, or even killed." I found myself on the brink of crying. He pulled me back to look at me. His warm grey eyes were shining with determination.

"Not even Death could keep me from you, Hermione Granger." I grinned. Ron made a gagging sound. Harry rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"It's called love, Ron." He told him grinning at us. "You should try it sometime." Harry, Draco, and I laughed. Ron pouted.

"Shouldn't we get rid of the Horcrux?" He said after a bit. We all sobered.

"Yeah." Harry said pulling it out of his pocket. It was beautiful. It was a shame we had to destroy it. "Here." He said holding it out to Draco.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"It's directly attached to Voldemort. When you destroy this you are killing a bit of him. You can hurt him, Draco. He won't have any sway over you anymore." Draco slowly reached out and took the diadem and fang. His hands were shaking.

"I don't know if I can." He admitted. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You are. I've seen it." I whispered. "I believe in you, Draco." His lips pursed and his hand tightened on the fang. He dropped to his knees and placed the diadem on the floor in front of him. We backed off a few feet. He raised the fang above it, and suddenly it started spitting out black swirling fog.

"Shit I hate when it does this!" Ron exclaimed. "Mine did that when I tried to destroy it!"*

"What do I do?" Draco asked starting to panic.

"You just have to destroy it, no matter what it shows you." The fog filled the air. I could barely see Draco any more. Then images started to appear in the thick smoke. They were faces, some that I knew, like Goyle, Blaise, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, some that I didn't. There were little boys and old men, pretty girls, and even house elves, and they were all saying terrible thing.

_"You're such a prat, Draco."_

_"Momma's boy!"_

_"Twat!"_

_"Filthy whore for a mother."_

_"Moron."_

_"Do I have to whip you again, you bastard child?"_

_"Dammit, Draco, take the mark! Or I swear I'll give you a permanent mark with my cane across that crying face of yours!"_

_"You're a failure, Draco, and you always will be."_

_"I will kill you, if you ever speak to me like that again!"_

_"It's a shame, Narcissa, you mothered such a useless lump of nothing."_

_"You will kill Dumbledore, or, I will kill you."_

_"What are you waiting for? Do it Draco! Kill him!"_

Draco was crying and shaking all over. I think I was too. He had dropped the fang on the floor next to him and was staring at his knees. I glanced over to try and find Harry and Ron in the smog, but I couldn't see more than their outlines.

"Draco!" I yelled to him. He didn't move. "Draco! You can do this! I believe in you! I love you!" His head snapped up and He reached over and grabbed the fang again.

 _"I once knew a boy, who made all the wrong choices."_ Said the disembodied voice of Dumbledore. I gasped, and had almost forgotten that Harry had told me how Dumbledore had compared Draco and Tom Riddle last year. I wondered how like Draco Voldemort actually was.

"Not anymore." I heard Draco say through gritted teeth. "I won't be afraid any more. I won't be weak anymore. I won't be like him!" With that he brought the fang down on the Horcrux with all his strength.

There was a scream and the dark fog seemed to collapse in on itself and get sucked into the diadem. Next to me Harry gripped the wall for support. He was hurting. Good. That meant Voldemort was too. I hurried over to wear Draco was kneeling and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him shaking. Was he crying? His arms found their way around my waist. He was laughing. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"It's the snake!" Harry said suddenly. We all got up and crowded around him. "The snake is the last Horcrux." Ron swallowed thickly.

"Look inside him, Harry." He said. "Find out where he is. If we can find him, we can find the snake. We can end this." I gripped Draco's hand. Harry closed his eyes and after a second, he looked pained. He was struggling to break into Voldemort's mind.

"I see," He said sounding strangled, "I see your dad, Draco."

"My-" Draco started to say before stopping himself and letting Harry continue with a worried look.

"He looks pale. He's got dark rings under his eyes. He scared. He's trying to convince Voldemort of something. Something about looking for me. Oh. He's scared. 'How do you live with yourself?'. He doesn't know." I felt Draco stiffen next to me. Despite everything that his father had done to him, he was still his father and he was worried about him. He didn't like the idea of Voldemort alone with Lucius. "Bring me Serevus." Snape? Harry's eyes snapped open. "I know where he is." We nodded.

"Let's go then." I said. We got up and started working our way through the hallways and stair cases and courtyards of Hogwarts. It was a battle zone. At one point I had to shoot a snatcher off a first year. I hoped he was okay, but we had to keep moving so I didn't get a chance to check. It was horrible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco watching me like a hawk. It was sweet. Who knew he had it in him. I smiled. I guess I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Okay, back story for this chapter. This is right after Ron and Hermione get the Basilisk fang from the Chamber of Secrets. Obviously, they didn't kiss. They do however have that knew respect for each other they seemed to gain, like how Ron doesn't thinks she is such a stick in the mud anymore, and Hermione figures out that Ron is smarter than he looks….sometimes. So this starts with them walking back from there to go find Harry.
> 
> 2: I love this word. I also love that it is actually a real word.
> 
> 3: Obviously with different fears because he isn't in love with Hermione at this point in my story.


	7. Chapter 7: Year Seven

Chapter Seven

When: Year Seven

Where: Hogwarts Courtyard*

"It's Hagrid and Harry!" I heard someone shout. "The Death Eaters have brought them. And, and he's here, Voldemort is here!" My eyes widened. There was a silence as the room stilled. Then there was panic as we all rushed out the doors to the courtyard. When Ron and I got out, Neville, Ginny, and I few others were already there. I wished Draco was next to me. He was a bit farther back, because he had been helping with the tending of a first year's wounds.* Harry was slumped in Hagrid's arms. No! Harry had destroyed the secret Horcrux, himself.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort declared gleefully.

"No!" Ginny screamed in anguish. Poor Ginny. I could only barely imagine what it would be like to lose someone you loved. She rushed forward in blind anger and pain, only to have her father hold her back.

"Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me," Voldemort said in what I assumed was his attempt to make us trust him. I shivered. "Harry Potter is dead!" He proclaimed again, this time to his followers. They burst into laughter. I spotted Lucius Malfoy and his Wife in the crowd. Lucius was as stoic as ever. Narcissa seemed upset. I was surprised, but proud of her for that. She must be where Draco got his good heart from.

"And now is the time to declare yourself," He addressed us once again, "Come forward and join us." I glared at him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. He thought that we would join him. I glanced over at the Slytherin nervously. They were shuffling around, but none seemed to jump up. Not even Blaise, who had boasted about joining the winning side. "Or die." The whispering that had gone on since the students of Hogwarts had entered courtyard stopped. No one moved. There was a pause, both sides waiting for the other to make a move.

"Draco!" Lucius hissed in the silence. We all turned to look at him. "Come Draco." He was standing with Luna and some of her friends. He frowned at his father.

"Draco." Tried his mother with a plea in her voice. She wanted him safe. They both did. Suddenly I felt bad for them. They forced were into the Death Eaters as he had been, I realized. They were scared. They probably all were. Well, maybe not Bellatrix, but it was clear that she had lost her wits long ago. I wondered what made her mind run away. "Come"

Lucius held out a hand timidly. Draco looked at it and then down at his feet. He was conflicted. In spite of everything this man had done to him, this was his father. I watched him clench and unclench his fists and then, he started walking. No! I nearly cried. He was going to him. Everyone's hearts dropped. I could see it in their faces. Mine broke. He forced his way through the throng of young witches and wizards who stared at him with hurt and hatred. He didn't look up. He reached the edge of the crowd and walked towards Ron and me. I trembled. He was going to walk right past me and I couldn't make myself move to reach out for him. He walked up until he was even with me, not a foot away from me, and then he stopped. His head snapped up to meet his father's gaze.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked her voice cracking. "Are you coming?" Tears were shinning in the back of her eyes. Draco glanced over at me. I met his look, unwaveringly. I saw nothing but his molten steel and raw passion and love. He turned back to his parents.

"No." He answered simply. There was a collective gasp from the student body behind us. I smiled. Lucius and Narcissa's, as well as many other Death Eaters' eyes widened. Lucius dropped his hand to his side, where I noticed he had his cane, his face turning red.

" **WHAT!** " He all but screamed, causing his wife to flinch next to him. " **Now is not the time for a sudden rebellious streak, Draco. Now get over here but for I come over and drag you over myself!** " Voldemort chuckled.

"Now, now, Lucius," He pacified, "It is the boy's choice. Neither you, nor I, can force him to leave his little school chums and return to his proper place beside me. It is a choice he must make himself." Lucius seemed to growl at this. "Perhaps you should try asking him why it is he will not come." I saw Lucius grit his teeth and Voldemort's patronizing tone.

"Yes, Draco, why is it that you won't come with us?" He forced out sounding pained and humiliated. I saw Draco smirk.

"Because you're a right bastard." There was some laughter, among both groups. Lucius' right eye twitched. He was losing control.

"Why yes, he is." Voldemort laughed, "But that is nothing new. So come on, Draco, enlighten us as to the causes of your sudden change of heart." He flashed a nauseating smile at Draco.

"I guess I'm through being afraid of you. I'm not weak anymore. I'm not frightened anymore. I'm not alone anymore." He glanced over at me with a smile. I walked the few steps between us and took his hand. He laced his fingers with mine and squeezed. I heard Voldemort laugh again; he seemed to be getting way too much enjoyment out of his. He didn't care if Draco was willing to die with us. After all, he had ordered him to kill Dumbledore, knowing that he would need to be killed before the Elder Wand would work.*

"It would appear that your son has chosen his Mudblood lover over his own father." Voldemort announced to Lucius Malfoy, who looked ready to explode.

" **Don't call her that you snake!** " Draco shouted. There was a gasp among both groups. No one had ever had the gall to insult the Dark Lord, to his face that is. Also, to hear the Prince of Slytherin use the term snake as an insult was surprising. That is when Lucius finally snapped.

" **YOU SICK TRAITOR! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!** " He raved, spitting, and his long angel-fine hair fanning out around his face like a wild flame.

"Lucius!" Narcissa sighed, gripping his arm. "He's young. He thinks its love. He doesn't know any better! He is your son!"

"He was an accident! You know that as well as I do!" He hissed back. He raised his hand and she flinched away. I swallowed at this sudden public glimpse into Draco's private family life. It was hard, even for me who had already experienced Lucius' cruelty towards Draco. An accident, he had been an accident. I squeezed his fingers as Lucius continued. "I wasn't even sure he was mine until I saw his hair color!"

"Oh my!" I heard Professor McGonagall's voice behind me. She, like me, didn't think that this was a proper time for this to all come out in the open. I almost giggled, even Voldemort seemed, uncertain. It was weird to see him looking uncomfortable. He looked so human. That's when it hit me. It was something that I knew but had never thought about. Voldemort was human. He was once a teenaged boy like Ron or Harry or Neville. He was like Draco, a scared little Slytherin trying to escape his childhood. I looked at Draco next to me, who didn't seem fazed by his father's scathing remarks. He had matured so much in the last few years. He didn't care about his reputation any more he wanted people to either accept him or reject him based on the truth. I loved him even more for that.

"Lucius, as fascinating and entertaining as this is, we have some rather important killing to do. If you would wrap this little family spat up." Voldemort reminded with an overly calm voice, attempting to regain control of the situation. With a shudder at Voldemort's eerie tone, Lucius seemed to pull himself together. He bowed his head in respect and then straightened the cuffs of his suit jacket.

"Of course my Lord." He turned to face us, and looked directly at me. "Perhaps the simple solution here is to remove the cause of Draco's distress." He pulled his wand out of the top part of his cane and pointed it straight at me. He was going to kill me. "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" I heard Draco's voice. I closed my eyes and waited.*

I waited as seconds ticked by. Shouldn't I be dead by now, or at least in extreme pain? Maybe I was already dead. There was one way to find out. I opened my eyes and saw silver moonlight. Draco's pale gray eyes thrown wide in pain were all I could see. No! He'd jumped in front of the blast.

" **Draco!"**  I heard Narcissa scream in anguish. " **My son! You killed my son!**  You killed him. You-" She trailed off into gut-wrenching sobs and she sunk to her knees. I heard Lucius' wand clatter to the pavement. I didn't take my eyes of Draco to look, but later I was told that he was trembling all over and looking at his hands as if they had betrayed him. There was silence among the students. There was silence among the Death Eaters. I started crying silently.

"Aaaaugh." Groaned Draco and then he pitched forward. I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his back and cradle him as his legs collapsed under the weight they could no longer carry. I carefully guided him to the ground, turning him around in the process so that he was looking up at me. I cradled his head as I cried over him. He was fighting it. The Killing Curse usually meant immediate death. I raked my fingers through his beautiful blond hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Please don't die." I sniffled with my lips still pressed to his cold skin. "Please. I love you. I need you." He wheezed in response, his eyelashes fluttering. No! I was losing him. I sobbed even harder and pulled him closer to me. "No! Please don't leave me. Please!"

"I love you." He whispered through chapped lips and closed his eyes.

I cried, cradling his lifeless body. I wished that everything could just be undone. Harry and Draco and Remus and Fleur and Fred, they wouldn't be dead any more. I wished that everyone could be given a second chance to make the right choices in their life, the way Draco had. Snape would get the chance to tell Harry's mother that he loved her at least once before she was killed. Lucius and Narcissa would get the chance to be good and loving parents. Draco would get to make real friends and we'd get to go on an actual date. I looked up at Voldemort and at the unreadable look in his eyes. He would get a chance to feel love, to have friends, to have fun, to have a childhood, and to cast the evil out of his heart. I felt stinging white light in the back of my eyes. At first I thought it was anger, anger at what he'd done, but it wasn't that. It was hope and love. I smiled and then I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: The one where the scene takes place in the movie when the two sides confront each other when Voldemort brings back Harry's body. You know the scene when Neville makes this limping speech? I took that out, shame really, but it had to go. This story isn't about him.
> 
> 2\. In my mind: When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find Voldemort and saw him kill Snape, Draco went to McGonagall. McGonagall, of course, wasn't surprised to see him or that he was asking to help and put him right to work helping bandage wounds. When many people didn't want him tending to their wounds (one of them starts screaming) McGonagall doesn't comment. She pats him on the back and has him work on the unconscious ones.
> 
> 3\. Draco doesn't know about this yet because he wasn't there went Snape was killed. He also doesn't know that the Elder Wand technically belongs to him. In my head: Hermione stopped in briefly to tell him that he had been killed and also how he'd been protecting both him and Harry. He was upset. So she kissed him and started helping him with the injured students. This made McGonagall comment "You two make a good pair." This causes them to blush and her to give a patented "knowing" smile.
> 
> 4: I thought about ending the chapter here, but it seemed to mean. So I left you with a different cliff-hanger.


	8. Chapter 8: Year Seven

Chapter Eight

When: Year Seven

Where: The Hospital Wing of Hogwarts

"I think she's coming to." I heard the soft, ever calm voice of Madam Pomfrey. I groaned. What happened?

"Ms. Granger are you with us?" That was Professor McGonagall. My whole body felt heavy. I slowly raised an arm to my forehead as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Mmm...Wha' happened?" I managed. My mouth felt like cotton. I finally managed to open my eyes and found myself lying surrounded by faces. I blinked against the bright lights to see their faces. I felt arms go behind me to help me sit up. I was handed a glass of water which I gratefully gulped down while waiting to my vision to return.

"You performed some very high level magic and then passed out."

"I did?" I asked trying to remember. I set the glass down and looked around me properly for the first time since I woke up. I was in a bed in hospital wing, but I couldn't see anything besides that because there were bodies in the way. I was surrounded by my friends and some professors. Madam Pomfrey was nearest to me on my left, she was the one who had helped me up and handed me the water. She was watching me carefully as if she was worried I would faint again. Next to her was Professor McGonagall, smiling down at me. I smiled back at her briefly before shifting my sight. Next to her was the Weasley family. They were all grinning. Why were they so happy? Was the war over? Did we win while I was unconscious?

I looked next at Luna and Neville who were standing next to the Wesleys. Neville had an arm around Luna's waist. Good for him. And next to him was Harry. Harry?

"Harry!" I squealed. "I thought you were dead!" He laughed leaning forward to hug me. I squeezed him tightly nearly crying tears of joy. "I thought-" He nodded.

"Me too." He said pulling back but holding on to my hand. "I have you to thank for that."

"Me? What did I do?" He shook his head at me.

"I don't know. I've been mostly dead all day*." I looked over at Professor McGonagall for answers.

"What happened?" She patted my shoulder.

"What do you remember dear?" She asked me gently.

"Well. We were all in the courtyard because of Harry. And they were all there, the Death Eathers." I scrunched up my eyes trying to remember. Then it all came rushing back at once. "Oh!" I exhaled my eyes shooting up to my friends. "Draco! Where is he? I need to see him? Is he-?"

"It's alright 'Mione." I heard Ron sooth. "He's fine." Fine? How could he be fine? He was dead, wasn't he?

"He's fine?" I repeated numbly, looking over at Harry for confirmation. He'd been dead too, so I guess it was possible. Harry grinned.

"Look for yourself." He moved away from my bed and I looked out the gap were he had been standing to see the familiar form of Draco lying on the hospital bed next to my own. He looked a little bruised but not too injured, and most importantly I could clearly see the movement of his chest rising and falling. He was just sleeping. My shoulders slumped in relief.

"I still don't understand though. How did this happen? What happened with the war?"

"You stopped it Hermione!" Ron spoke, "You went all crazy Goddess of light and hit us all with laser beams!" I blinked.

"I what?" They all laughed.

"Perhaps Professor McGonagall better explain it, Ron." Said his sister gently patting his arm. I turned to McGonagall.

"Well, as far as I could tell, you performed at type of high level magic." She began.

"But how? I didn't learn any-" She cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Some magic does not require spell my dear. You of course remember the story of the day that Mr. Potter got his scar?" I nodded.

"Harry's mother saved him because she loved him so much that she was willing to die for him. It was so powerful that it stopped Voldemort and nearly destroyed him completely."

"Yes, that's right my dear, because Love is the strongest of all magics. Love can concur all that it is opposed with. "I remembered the Prophecy. It did say something about Love defeating its opponents.

"So, what you're saying is, I was so filled with love for my friends and Draco, that I destroyed Voldemort, like Harry's mum did?"

"No. You didn't kill anyone. You were filled with the light of Love. You were kindness and Hope in their purest forms and the love poured out of you. It engulfed everyone in swirls of light so bright it scared away the darkness in their hearts, students and Death Eaters alike."* I did all that? That was crazy, but it wasn't like McGonagall to lie to me so it had to be true.

"So what happened to the Death Eaters?" I asked.

"Well," Harry said scratching at his chin, "From what I can tell, they've all had a change of heart. They are all pleading guilty to their crimes and on account of the fact that they were purified by your Love magic most are getting off without a trip to Azkaban or if they are it won't be for very long. Bellatrix seems to be sane again and doesn't remember much of what she did while she was crazy. The sad thing is she keeps asking to see Sirius. No one has the heart to tell her what happened. The Malfoys have been in and out of here worrying about their son like crazy. They got off free, which is good 'cause it will give them a second chance to be proper parents to Draco." A second chance!

"Harry! That's it! I remember now! Right before I blacked out I was thinking about how much I wished that everyone could just get a second chance. I thought about how everyone of the Death Eaters had once been a scared little kid growing up and how if they had only had someone there for them they wouldn't have made so many wrong choices. Even Voldemort was once Tom Riddle, the scared abandoned boy without any friends or family." There was some awkward shuffling. "What?"

"You gave him a second chance too, 'Mione." The group parted in the middle and I looked past them. Lying in the bed across from me was a teenaged boy about our age. He had thick dark hair and pale skin. Tom Riddle. I should have been shocked, but I wasn't. I was happy. I'd given him a second chance. "When all the swirling light went away there he was, reverted. He was crying and apologizing. It seems he remembers all that he did and regrets it. I can't imagine what that feels like. To wake up one day with all that guilt."

"He needs to grow up right this time." I told my friends determined to save him from repeating his mistakes. "He needs to be loved and cared about. He needs to have someone to talk to when he's scared or feeling that guilt. Someone to tell him it's okay to cry and lean on somebody else's shoulder. He needs friends." I looked at his sleeping form again. "I'll be his friend."

"We all will, Hermione. We promise." I looked over at Harry, the boy, no, the man who had suffered the most at Voldemort's hands, promising to be his friend. I smiled. Everything was going to work out in the end. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So? Happy endings?" They all smiled at me and nodded. Then there was a groan from the right of me. I gasped. "Move!" I yanked the sheet away from my body, glad to discover I was still in my clothes instead of a hospital gown, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Standing on my own feet I got a little light-headed at the sudden movement. I felt my knees go and reached an arm out for support. Harry was immediately at my side. I was glad he was okay. He helped me over to Draco's bed and helped me sit on it. I leaned over Draco to find him waking up. His eyelids fluttered and he let out a grunt. I gripped his fingers and his eyes flew open. He focused in on me and then frowned with a squint.

"Am I dead?" He rasped. I shook my head feeling tears in my eyes. He smiled up at me and struggled to sit up. When he succeeded I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He placed his hands on my forearms and pulled at me to see my face. "Hermione?" He croaked seemingly not trusting his eyes.

"Hi." I greeted happily. He grinned.

"Hi." I hugged him again and this time his arms went around me. He placed his chin on my head and pulled me closer. Then I felt him stiffen.* "Oh! Hello." I heard my friends' laughter.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Princess Bride" reference.
> 
> 2: Hope that makes sense. If you are confused I can try to explain it better…. Try… maybe it only makes sense in my head… I hope that isn't the case.
> 
> 3: He opened his eyes and noticed everyone else starring at them.
> 
> 4: Random side note. Even though Lucius technically killed Draco, for some reason (magic light of love maybe?) the Elder Wand still responds to Draco. He isn't sure that he likes that; he has some large shoes to fill.


End file.
